


The Battle Of Clancy Academy

by orphan_account



Category: Above And Beyond - Fandom
Genre: Based on Greek Mythology, F/F, F/M, Greek Mythology References, M/M, My own story - Freeform, Superhuman, above and beyond, battled n shit, book one of 4, gay people, omg main characters are gay lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bryan moore is a try hard. There's nothing else to it.sam williams is a dwarf. At least everyone says he is.dorothy knox acts big and scary. All she wants to be is loved.Clancy's Private School Of Honors, or more commonly known as Clancy Academy trains the most determined, and strongest athletic kids in all of sunny California. Enduring activities from archery to sword throwing these teens are equipped with the strength to win a war.Or maybe, a battle.After an ancient artifact seems to fall from the sky these three teens are chosen from the clairvoyant to safely return the statue to Zarashone--the home of the TotemsClancy Academy is definitely not what it seems.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. BRYAN

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hello! This story belongs to ME! Justpxxchy! (If it’s on wattpad it’s an account I donated to my best friend)

BRYAN MOORE IS A TRYHARD.

Look, I won't even deny it. I am. But it's solely because I need validation in life.

Yeah I know, that's pretty crappy, but I could care less. I'm the captain of the football team, alright? Girls are constantly lining over me. Nobodies honest with me, so I need self validation. Mostly from the astonished look on other people's faces. 

It was a sunny April afternoon as many students were mulling around the great lawn. Kids were chatting, eating, playing on their phones. It was clearly an age of technology. I loved it. Here I am, on my phone as I typed to the football group chat.

The boys

HEY WHERE DO WE WANNA MEET UP?

LOAFERS: THINKING ABOUT DOWN AT THE TRACK AT THE BACK OF THE SCHOOL. THE GUYS THERE ARE PRETTY HOT

ME: STOP BEING GAY ERIK WE ALREAY KNOW WE ARE

TINY: ALREADY*

ME: SHUT UP

I shut off my phone and began my trek to the track. Erik is totally right, the guys there are pretty hot. Don't judge me, alright?

I met up with Erik along the way and rounded the corner of the school. The cheerleaders were practicing while there were some kids on the bleachers. The sun was seriously blinding and it was warm. Archery was going and kids were practicing knife throwing.

Yeah our school allows kids to handle very sharp knives.

I don't even know why.

Me and Erik approached the cheer squad and as usual, Sidney tried flirting with me.

"Hey....Bryan! Have you been working out?" She says, fondling my biceps.

"Sidney please stop molesting my upper arm." I say, trying to shake her off. Erik snickered as she blushed and jumped away. 

"Oh look! The dwarfs here!" Erik said, while I rolled my eyes. Our attention was diverted to the boy sitting upside down on the bleachers. His head was touching the place where you feet went, while his legs sat atop the actual bench. He was wearing an oversized baby blue hoodie with white Adidas. He sighed and put the book down.

"What do you want loafers?"


	2. SAM

SAM WILLIAMS IS A DWARF.

No, I don't agree with this statement. If you're wondering, I'm not a dwarf. I'm 5'5 and shorter than the other guys at school, and their meat brains couldn't think of any other word that is synonyms with 'short'

My day started off relatively normal when I awoke to my best friend, and doormate, actually getting up at the right time.

"Hey, Long Legs McGee!" I said sleepily. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

Long Legs McGee, or Bryce is my all time best friend. We've been friends since like the 3rd grade, because he's the only person that knows. 

Bryce is around 6'2 and taller than the football team by like 2 inches, yet everyone has to have a nickname for him.

I got up and threw on my large blue hoodie over a black and white stripped long sleeve shirt. I wore black shorts that cut off mid thigh.

"So, it's Saturday! Which means....." I trailed off.

"It's off campus right? Which means we can explore la." He said causally.

"Yeah, ok. Or we could go an-" I got cut off by a rumbling sounding through the schoolyard.

It wouldn't be the first weird occurrence that year. Last month, in March, a large fissure opened up in the middle of the outside dining pavilion. It had been long since sealed, but the scar was still there. Kids tried calling the police but the teachers stopped them from doing so. They claimed it was just a small earthquake, or whatever.

We walked to the window and looked outside as the rumbling grew louder. It stopped abruptly and we looked at each-other.

"Eh." We said at the same time. I grabbed my wallet and phone, and a book as we trekked outside. We stopped at the running track at the back of the school. We climbed the bleachers and I got comfortable reading the book. I was around page 48 when loafers, the biggest, dopiest meat head called out to me. I rolled my eyes and shouted 

"What do you want loafers?"

The cheerleaders snickered as I set down my book, and looked on th track, as I was hanging off the bench everything was upside down.

"well lets see-" but he was cut off, just as I was earlier this morning, to a loud rumbling sound, more vicious and tougher than this morning. The kids scrambled up in fear of an earthquake, until a small bright ball of light in the sky was seen. It descended until it hit the ground, sending a large blast of light, momentarily blinding us.


	3. DOROTHY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious Greek shaming—in no way am I trying to say that the Greeks stole my idea, because it is solely for the book.

DOROTHY KNOX IS BIG AND SCARY

No, I don't believe this. People are scared of me because I grew into the height of 6'0, and I'm as strong as the quarterbacks. 

I'm only a freshman.

I was in the bathroom when the thing hit from outer space. It shattered every single window, and rumbled the entire building. I quickly washed my hands and ran out to the track field.

There was a large crater about the size of three basketballs. It was smoking and a stone figure laid in the newly dug earth. One of the mentors, Mr. Dagnesis sucked in a sharp breath. He snapped his fingers, and the students began frantically walking towards the school. Once they were all inside the doors clicked and locked shut. The only three that were left was me, Sammy Williams, and one of the crackhead quarterbacks. Our heads snapped to Mr. Dagnesis.

"Mr. D? What's going on?" Sammy said, approaching the crater.

"It is a long story, students. I suppose you should sit down."

*****

"So you're telling me, that superhuman exist? And we’re not the only ones?” I asked, questioning my entire reality. Mr. D nodded.

“Yes, there is a school located in the clouds. We will discuss the artifact there.” He said.

“Ok ok wait, so you snapped your fingers and the students were like hypnotized?” Sammy asked.

“Yes, it’s called the mantilla. It is much like the ‘mist’ the greeks use.” He said, distastefully on the ‘Greek’ part. 

“Ok so why should we go with you?” Bryan asked. The teacher sighed. He clicked his watch and a large blue hologram came to life.

“You see, at the beginning of time, much like the other mythologies, a large mass created the earth. 

Mother Earth, Mother Nature.” He said.

“Except, ours is true. Greek, Roman, Norse, all of them don’t actually exist. Ours is a lost civilization dating all the way back to the beginning of time.”

“When Mother Nature creates the earth, she discovered she could allow herself to make a husband. Father Time. He rules over the entire universe—except for earth. They had many children. The totems. There are 6 major totems. They are the parents of the others.” He said. We listened intently.

“Zerurtz is the totem of the sea, hurricanes, basically water.”

“Baldet is the totem of the sky. A beacon in the night.”

“Much to our dismay, the Roman and Greeks used them as their own—Poseidon and Zeus.”

“Koggex is the totem of all dead things—the ruler of the dead.”

“These three are the most powerful male totems to exist—aside from their eldest brothers—the Chridekau. The chri are the children of Mother Nature and Father Time.”

“Orvo is the female totem of nature. Born directly from Mother Nature and Zerurtz. She is the life of forests and mountains.”

“Buko is the totem of discerning behavior. Specifically in war and battles.”

“And finally, we have Trangatt, the totem of empathy.” He said, smiling.

“Wh-ah-wha-I-“ Sammy said. 

“I’m with him on this one, that’s crazy.” I said finally.

“Ah well, how about we grab the artifact and visit the school, shall we?”


End file.
